


Interrupt Me

by MagnetMaeg



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, No Plot, Smut, and restarted the anime, cause I'm lazy, just a quicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: It's been too long since Tsumugu was home. You can't help but interrupt him.
Relationships: Kinagase Tsumugu/reader
Kudos: 9





	Interrupt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone while coming out of a migraine. Well. The worst part of it anyway. Don't expect it to be well proofed please.

Why did he always have to get ready for work in his birthday suit… Sure made trying to lay down for bed difficult.

"Tsumugu…" you mumble, hands running up his back. He grunts, continuing to reload clips…

You smile, the tense feeling of his muscles… "come to bed." He wasn't home often after all. But an exhale of smoke is all you get as a reply. You groan… hands starting to run down, fingers pressing circles in an attempt to loosen him up.

"Please?" You mumble, stepping closer, cheek against his back as you press your chest flush to his back. One great thing about being a nudist is the lack of clothing to be removed… you breath a slow breath against his shoulder, brows scrunching to keep from moaning out just from the thought of his thick arms turning to take you in their grasp… to stop working…

Well maybe not  _ entirely  _ stop working. Just change his focus a bit.

"You're interrupting me." You smirk into his back. Hands reaching his hips...fingers drumming against his flesh…

"I'll make it worth it." Your knee finds the back of his, before you bring your leg up around his calf, slowly hooking the limb around his own.

"...I have work to do." His hesitation… you bite your lip a little whimper rising in your chest…

"Then make it quick." The words are hardly out when he takes a hand from his hip… pulling you to the side so he could turn around.

A nearby wall becomes the bed as he takes liberty lifting your body from the floor. A hand behind each knee is your cue to hold Tsumugu's biceps with vigor.

"Your quick," he asks, lips still holding his cigarette. "Or mine?"

You whimper, you did ask for quick… "But my quick won't leave  _ you _ satisfied." Is whined just before you're  _ absolutely  _ filled.

_ Finally. _ Eyes crossing, you groan, each and every vein of him, the swell of the head of his cock, the length bottoming out in you long before he had you wrapped completely around him.  _ It's been far too long _ .

"Look at me," you groan, hands squeezing his arms in an effort to ground yourself.

"I  _ said _ ," he pauses as you focus your gaze on him. You've already dragged him away from work, making Tsumugu repeat himself would surely make this  _ much _ longer than quick. He grunts softly, one corner of his lips curving up.

"Good girl," your whimper, feeling him withdraw a bit, and slowly submerge again.

Oh you missed this! But  _ more so _ , Tsumugu himself. "Let me know when you're ready." He mumbles keeping that pace while he takes a deep drag of his cigarette before tossing away the butt.

Each antagonizing, slow thrust has you risk crossing your eyes again, but you just  _ can't  _ let yourself disobey like that. Slowly you were taking his full girth, arms shaking as his hips finally met your own…

"Ready," you whimper, half unsure if you  _ were _ ready for the ride he was about to give you. But, either way, Tsumugu has his cue and his grip on your knees tightened just a bit while he drilled himself in. He had a  _ great _ way of grinding nearly his entire length as he withdrew. Friction making your jaw go slack and gaze waver.

If he was upset by your sudden lack of eye contact he didn't say anything. Instead wrapping your legs around his hips as he took your sides in a crushing geip, mercilessly fucking your hole until you were shouting his name. Hands trying to move up to his shoulders but only making it to his biceps before your nails dug in, l eaving small crescents before dragging down again.

With your teeth clenched, a drawn out moan rose in your throat. Each time he hit your deepest places the pitch grew higher before falling as he withdrew again. Tsumugu didn't seem very bothered, but his brow was a bit deeper than usual, and his teeth showing a bit. Maybe he missed this just as much! The thought had you groan and gasp, tightening around him…

Surely he  _ did _ miss you! Yes! "Mhmm!" Your lips closed momentarily, " _ Please _ !" Is half whispered half moaned. "Please fill me up!" He grunted,  _ so he was close too _ ! The sheer fact that he was nearly there was enough to send you over the edge, clenching around his length as Tsumugu adjusted his grip on your body again. Now with one hand on your shoulder he pulled your chest to his as his suppressed a groan you felt as his cock twitched.

Disoriented, you groan, too. Though the noise is soft and satisfied. Tsumugu takes you back to bed, he shakes his head as you gaze up at him with laden eyes…

"The next time you interrupt me-" you smirk.

"I'll be severely punished?" You ask, lust driving your tone. He smirks then.

"That would be a reward for you." He leans closer, quietly murmuring near your ear. "So next time I'll tie you up right here and make you watch while I finish my work."

**Author's Note:**

> :V  
> I use comment moderation to make sure I see all my comments. I love and appricate them all even tho I rarely reply ♡♡♡


End file.
